madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Character anatomy
The character anatomy or design in Madness Combat consists of four main body parts; the head, body, hands, and feet. Head The head is very simple to understand. The face is represented by a cross, which is a technique often used when drawing to help locate facial parts. For example, the mouth would be at the bottom, the eyes would be at the left and right points, and the forehead at the top. In later episodes of Madness Combat, most characters began to wear sunglasses or other facial equipment to help identify these points. The few characters to lack the facial cross are Mag Hank, the Auditor, the Mag Agent: V3, and the Sun. 's brain.]] The heads of characters are known to have brains. At the end of Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis, when Hank slices a zombified 1337 agent's head in half, it revealed a brain, a throat, a skull, and a tongue. In Incident: 110A, Jesus exposes, pulls out, and destroys a mag agent's brain. Another appearance of a brain was in Tricky Madness 2, when Tricky punches a hole in Jesus' head, some of his brain is visible. In addition to this, Tricky takes out the organs of 2 grunts; one with a hunting machete, and the other with a chainsaw. 's head.]] The presence of teeth is also in several characters. At the start of Madness Combat 5: Depredation, when Hank shoots an agent through the back of his head, the bullet comes out through the mouth area and exposes his teeth. Hank in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy and zombies have been shown with teeth. Mags probably don't need their brains as much as we humans do. Body The body consists of a neck, torso, and waist. The neck however is sometimes shown to be a part of the head and a part of the body (See image on right). This is shown by when enemies have their heads ripped off. It could also be that, the characters do not visually have necks, just as they do not visually have arms. Characters, when wearing clothing such as shirts and jackets, are shown to extend all the way to the end of the body. This is mostly for visual appearance. In Madness Combat 6.5, Deimos is seen wearing a belt around his waist. However, Sanford is wearing camo shorts, which are buckled higher above the regular character's waist. This however, is all for visual appearance, because Sanford's main clothing item is shorts. The waist was moved up to better represent it. Certain organs have been shown in the series. In Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Hank kills two grunts who were being trained by an agent; one by ripping out his heart, and the other by tearing skin off his body and head, exposing some bones and his teeth. In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, the corpse of Jesus after the first normality restoration blast shows his skull and rib cage. Krinkels has stated that characters in the Madness universe would feel "like clay" to real people because their flesh "isn't as elastic as ours". Hands The hands of characters can be seen "floating" in mid-air. This is because there are no arms seen visually, excluding in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, Madness Combat 10: Abrogation and Madness Combat 11: Expurgation when Hank has a mutated arm. Feet The feet of Madness characters are connected directly to the body. There is no space indicating any sort of legs. Most characters are shown performing a leaning gesture when picking up certain items that indicate kneeling, although characters do not have knees. In Madness Combat 7.5, Sanford army crawls on his stomach rather than kneeling because it is easier to be seen visually. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, Jesus appears to fall to his knees after being shot by the Auditor. Aging An interpretation of Krinkels' response to a question on CuriousCat suggests that while characters are able to age, further backed up by Rich growing a beard in Madness: Project Nexus2, few characters(or at least few characters that affiliate themselves with the Nexus project or with the A.A.H.W.) are able to reach ages where they could be considered objectively old.Category:Miscellaneous